narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kō Hyūga
is a shinobi from the main house of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan.Fourth Databook, page 211 Background In the anime, Kō was Hinata's caretaker for several years. It was his duty to watch over her whenever she was not at the Academy. He showed to have a great care and concern for Hinata's happiness and well-being, disheartened whenever he saw her sad. Kō often told her not to associate with Naruto Uzumaki, most likely because of Naruto's status as a jinchūriki. In fact, he accidentally mentioned the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in Hinata's presence, but when she questioned him about it, Kō told her not to worry about such things.Naruto: Shippūden episode 166 During the Konoha Crush, Kō accompanied Hiashi to rescue Hinata after she was kidnapped by a pair of Kumogakure shinobi. He stopped on route to aide Tenten in defeating the mud wolves.Naruto: Shippūden episode 196 Appearance Kō has brown hair, which is short, with backwards spikes. He has featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He wears the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of a flak jacket and forehead protector that he wears like a bandanna. Casually, Kō wears the Hyūga clan's signature black kimono. Abilities While little is seen of his abilities, the fact that he was tasked with protecting Hinata while Hiashi and Hanabi were away indicates that Kō is a very skilled shinobi. Like all members of his clan, he possesses the Byakugan. These eyes grant him a near 360º of vision, and the capability to see through solid objects, amongst other various abilities. Part II Pain's Assault During Pain's attack on the village, when Hinata initially attempted to aid Naruto in his fight against Pain, Kō having been tasked with protecting her during her father's absence called her back, claiming that she would only be a burden to Naruto.Naruto chapter 430, page 9 Later, he watched in horror with his Byakugan as Hinata went ahead regardless. He was unable to restrain her, due to a broken leg he had sustained when Pain had used his Shinra Tensei on the entire village. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In the anime, after the Invasion of Pain, he was seen in the infirmary tent with Hinata, who was tending his wounds. Paradise Life on a Boat Kō was present at the meeting of the Hyūga clan convened by Hiashi. After hearing Hiashi declaration that Neji was to lead the clan's forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he contested Hiashi's decision reminding him of how much Hinata had grown and that she was from the main house. Hiashi, however, told him that it wasn't because he lacked faith in Hinata but because she still lacked enough self-confidence to lead the shinobi during war.Naruto: Shippūden episode 232 Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes In the anime, Kō woke up from the Infinite Tsukuyomi alongside Hinata after Naruto and Sasuke released them. In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kō attends the mass funeral held in Konoha. In Other Media Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Trivia * Kō's name can mean anything from to , but due the fact that most Hyūga clan members have light-related names, it is most likely his name means . * In the anime, Kō's appearance was changed. Instead of having light, spiky hair and a broad nose, he has a small nose and dark, straight hair. This made him look identical to the unnamed Hyūga that was with Sakura after Pain destroyed Konoha, hinting that the anime creators either conflated the two characters or, mistook them for one another. * Studio Pierrot projected Kō to be 9 years older than Naruto and Hinata, and made him 170cm at the age of 17 at that projection. Quotes * (To Hinata) "It would be my everlasting shame if anything were to happen to you while Hiashi and Hanabi were away." References de:Kou Hyuuga